Heat Haze Daze
by Kurome Akazawa
Summary: (First Durarara! one-shot. Credits to the artist for the cover. Summary is terrible. Made based off of Kagerou Daze by Jin.) Shizuo keeps witnessing Izaya die. He has no clue so as to why however, he wanted it to stop. But time will not easily let his wishes come true.


**I recently rewatched the Kagerou** **Project franchise and reread the manga, and my mind brought a new idea to my brain and decided to mix it up with Durarara's cast, specifically the rivals Izaya and Shizuo.**

 **Truck-san can't kill Shizuo but somehow gets him here. Plus, Izaya and Shizuo are friends. This is a freaking AU for you if you can't tolerate the two being buds.**

 **Bolded with italics are lyrics, some dialogue can be mixed with the lyrics, but I made it bold with underlines. Lastly, plain italics are thoughts.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA! OR ITS CAST, THEY BELONG TO THE GREAT NARITA RYOHGO-SENSEI.**

 _ **On August 15th, 12:30 in the afternoon,**_

The heat of the summer was scorching. The blond bodyguard was aware of that, he could feel beads of sweat fall from his face to his precious bartender outfit. People would think he was a bit insane for wearing something stuffy like that in the middle of summer, but no one would dare question him. Or else they'd get a punch straight to the hospital.

He glances at his phone, noticing the time to be 12:30 PM. He and Vorona had been given the rest of the week off due to the annoying heat. So he had nothing to do but stay in his apartment and eat whatever was available in his fridge.

Figuring that doing nothing is worsening his boredom, he decided to walk around Ikebukuro.

He spots the raven-haired informant in a park, sitting on a bench. He was wearing lighter clothes, but Shizuo still can't believe he wears dark clothing at this time of day. Yet, he doesn't have the right to think about that, considering that his own fashion sense during summer was wrong too.

Bringing a hand to wipe his forehead, he approaches Izaya. "Hey."

"Hello, Shizu-chan." The raven flashes him a quick smile.

 _ **The weather was incredibly nice**_

"What are you doing?" He sits beside him. "Well, besides petting the cat, that is."

"Nothing, really."

 _ **And amidst the sickening rays of the dazzling sun**_

"It sure is hot. But the weather is nice." The blond comments, glancing at the sky.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Izaya raises an eyebrow at him. He had completely ignored the remark earlier.

"Tom-san let us off for the week, there weren't many clients to go to, anyways."

"I see."

"What about you?" Shizuo takes his sunglasses and wears them.

"Just a short break. I'm not even that busy today."

"Oh."

 _ **I spoke with you, for I had nothing else to do**_

"Summer's nice, huh?" It was true for the blond. Summer was great, it was the perfect time for fun activities or maybe just relaxing.

You could go outdoors and play in beaches or parks, eat something cold like ice cream, and spend some quality time with your family.

Or stay indoors and just cool down.

"Yeah..."

But it also has its downsides.

It was scorching hot, to the point where you feel like being fried by the sun. A lot of people tend to flock areas, which can be annoying too. Traffic is also heavier at this time of year.

It was sometimes a wiser action to stay inside the home, considering that you can also contract diseases or suddenly have heatstroke.

You never know.

 **" Well,** **y'know, I kind of hate summer.** **"**

 _ **You boldly murmured while petting a cat**_

With a black cat on Izaya's lap, he gave it a few small scratches. Shizuo then glances at him, and he does not see the informant's signature smirk supposedly plastered on his face. Instead, a neutral expression was present.

Silence engulfs them, the cat letting out a few purrs every once in a while or when the raven rubs the spot it likes.

Then, all of a sudden, the feline jumps off and runs away. "Ah, wait up!"

 _ **Ah, you pursued that cat as it ran away from you**_

Standing up, he begins to chase the rapid animal. Shizuo, alarmed, had followed as well.

"Izaya, hold on!"

They soon reached the streets, the informant almost catching up to the cat.

 _ **And what jumped out**_

Izaya was closer to touching the cat. He continued to chase it until they reached the pedestrian lane.

The blond suddenly freezes in shock. The traffic light for crossing abruptly alters. From green, to red.

 _ **Was the traffic light that changed to a glaring red**_

"Iza-"

He was cut off when a loud sound of skidding, a horn signaling others to be alarmed or to stop, and a body colliding with a vehicle resounded through his ears.

Then, he noticed it.

 _ **Suddenly, a truck came out of nowhere and struck you as you screamed**_

Everything became blurry at that point. Crimson, the intimidating color of red, was everywhere. He saw nothing but red. His clothes, hair, skin, it was a wreck.

Instinctively, his hand covers his mouth as his dilated eyes glance at the body before him, splayed out messily.

 _ **Your scent, now mingled with sprayed blood, choked me**_

He could not breathe. The metallic smell and the scent of Izaya had mixed, and his lungs could no longer take it. Never before had he felt so weak.

He felt his legs become lifeless as he collapses beside him, his shaky hands reaching out to the smaller male's blood-tainted body.

He squeezes his eyes shut at the uncomfortable feeling of touching the warm liquid, hoping and praying to whoever deity that could hear him that this was all a joke. Pulling the limp body into his arms, he cried out.

Then, he suddenly hears a laugh from the crowd. He looks ahead in caution.

 _ **In the haze of lies, the haze of heat laughed,**_ **"** **This is all real!** **"**

Shizuo notices the features, the same face and voice he had, his hair as black as the color of the night, and a darker color palette of his clothes, the figure smirks at him.

Mocking him.

 _ **With that, like a cricket's sound being disturbed, the light blue of summer darkened away**_

He does not hear the ambulance approach and take the poor male away.

His cries fade away when his vision turns black, and he becomes lightheaded.

...

 _ **I woke up upon my bed to the sound of a ticking clock**_

Shizuo awakens in cold sweat, his eyes dilated, and his breathing uneven. He was in his room in the apartment again.

"What...?"

He could have sworn that the accident was real. It kept replaying in his mind like a broken record, the events happening felt too real for it to be a dream.

The blood-covered male, who did nothing wrong but chase a small feline accompanying him, did not deserve it. Even if he did many horrible things in the past.

 _ **What time is it now?**_

Trying to dismiss that, he glances at the wall clock, ticking idly. It was the only sound in his room besides his breathing.

He sits up to look at it at a closer angle.

"Past noon..."

 _ **On August 14th, sometime past 12 in the morning**_

Before he knew it, he was in the park again, sitting beside Izaya. The informant was petting the black cat in his dream.

He was starting to feel suspicious, his surreal nightmare haunting his thoughts again. The same place, time, everything was identical to the events that happened on that dreaded day. A frown paints his features as he glances at the ground.

"Something wrong, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo was distracted at the sound of an all too familiar cricket. Every fiber of his being screams that he should leave with the other male, his instincts spelling nothing but trouble.

 _ **I recalled the sound of an awfully annoying cricket**_

"Shizu-chan?" The raven waves his hand in front of the blond. "You're awfully quiet today. Did something clog up that brain of yours? Don't think too much, it might burst because of that small fry not being able to hold in too much of your thoughts." He jokes.

"Be quiet, flea." There was no true malice in his words, he was used to Izaya joking around like this. At least, now he was.

" **But, y'know, it's a little strange.** "

The raven casts a curious glance at him. "What is?"

Shizuo uneasily squirms in his seat at the memory of the event.

 **"** **Yesterday, in a dream, I saw us walking in this same exact park.** **"**

"And? What happened?" The faux blond avoids his gaze and looks away.

He couldn't bring himself to tell Izaya about his death caused by the collision of a truck. He does not have the will to tell that he has witnessed it, and that he was powerless to prevent it from happening.

He was not able to save him in time. Had he known of the incident, he would have singlehandedly stopped it.

He sees the cat in Izaya's lap jump away, and Shizuo's orbs widened. "Ah, wait up!"

Shizuo recalls the events taking place again, and he reaches out and grabs Izaya's hand before he got too far.

"Shizu-chan?" The male stops, surprised by the sudden action.

 **"** **Why don't we go home now?** **"**

He says, feeling extremely nervous and forcing a smile.

"Uh, sure..."

The two leave the park in a different direction, the raven puzzled with the blond's suddenly heightened sense of caution.

 _ **The second you stepped off the pathway, everyone surrounding us**_

Shizuo was drowned in his thoughts, momentarily forgetting that he was walking alongside the informant that he wanted to stay safe.

The bodyguard snaps back into reality after he hears people stop, gasp and glance at the sky.

 _ **Turned their heads up to the sky and opened their mouths**_

"Look out!" One yells.

Before he knew it, multiple screams telling them to move away overlapped and flooded his ears.

His mind goes numb after he feels some sort of force pushing him back.

 _ **From the sky, down dropped an iron pole**_

The pole barely got him, but there was still blood sprayed around, and his eyes widen at what he saw.

"No..."

 _ **That pierced your body straight through**_

It got... Izaya. The large metal pole impaling his figure. His strangled voice escapes his lips to let out a painful cry.

The crimson, metallic liquid splatters on the taller male's features and clothes, but that is of no major issue now.

 _ **The sound of wind-chimes and your ripping screams filled the spaces between the park trees**_

He never imagined it would end up like this. Back then, he wanted Izaya to die by getting pierced by a pole, but after making amends with him...

He could no longer bring himself to accept this. Izaya died on him twice now.

His eyes tear up, the guilt and self-loathing devouring his entire senses.

 _ **In this unnatural scene,**_

He hears a laugh. The familiar laugh.

 _ **The shimmering heat laughed**_ , " **This is the real thing!** "

He sees his look-a-like once more, with the annoying smirk that he wanted to punch, just like Izaya's before.

He feels his strength deplete and peripheral vision darken, but he forgets the asshole for now and glances at Izaya's iron-pierced figure.

 _ **As my vision blurred away, I glanced at your profile, and thought I saw you smiling**_

He felt like he collapsed on the concrete sidewalk, but he doesn't care and weakly tries to reach a hand out to him.

Through his almost closed eyes, he might have been delusional, but he could have sworn he saw a gentle, caring smile plastered on the raven's lips.

...

Shizuo wakes up in alarm an forgets the damn clock. Fixing himself rapidly, he sprints out of his apartment room to find the informant, who was in danger of dying again.

This time, he does not even hesitate nor stop in his tracks. Firmly grasping Izaya's hand, he stomps away from the park, forgetting the cat.

"H-Hey, Shizu-chan! Why, all of a sudden-"

"We just need to leave that damned park."

"I don't get what you're trying to say!"

"Whatever, just follow me!" He doesn't give a shit about the raven's protests, he doesn't care if Izaya hated him again, as long as he was safe. He'll be damned to find out that the smaller male was the first to leave. They were climbing the stairs above the intersection of the roads.

Just then, he abruptly stops when he sees HIM again, leaning on the railings. The neutral expression changes to a smirk filled with malicious intent.

Shizuo hadn't noticed it, but his hand felt empty and cold. He was a second too late.

Izaya had slipped and fallen the stairs, his hand outstretched to try and reach the other male.

"Izaya!"

The sound of thudding, bones cracking and breaking, and his voice calling out to him filled the blond's ears.

 _Not again..._

There on the ground Izaya lays, motionless and stained with his own blood. His skull seemingly to have cracked open slightly after the impact and it was the source of the metallic-smelling liquid spilling about again.

Once more, Shizuo's vision begins to fade, as he feels himself slip away once again. He hoped he wouldn't wake up.

...

The torturous events kept on happening, again and again, seemingly endless.

Shizuo is losing his grip on reality, and the negative emotions are consuming him rapidly, driving him insane.

He keeps witnessing his former nemesis die in front of him, the poor male always letting out strangled voices, weak pleas for help, and anguished cries. His pale complexion becoming even lighter as the loss of blood continues to torment him.

He realized that this cycle was never-ending, Izaya dying again and again, it was countless. This was what the world wanted? To put him in this hell where his former rival keeps dying and he was forced to do nothing but watch?

 _ **Countless times have had me black out**_

If he loses consciousness, he is forced back into time and repeat the reality. Fate playing around is drawing him closer than ever to insanity.

He wasn't that stupid to understand what's going on. Time reverses every time he witnesses Izaya die, no matter what action he does, the world somehow just manages to kill him one way or another.

 _ **In the laughing heat like this**_

He remembers the smug person wearing his face. All the deaths, he was there to watch in amusement. Always telling the blond that Izaya dying was real.

God, did he want to punch his face until he was covered in bruises. What the hell does he know about their situation? He even had the guts to look like him!

 _ **This cycle has repeated for decades**_

Shizuo lost count at the attempts of saving Izaya from the hands of death. He doesn't know anymore, nor is he aware of how long the cycle dragged on.

His mind wandered back to Izaya.

 _You must be tired of getting killed over and over again, huh...? Sorry I wasn't doing anything to prevent it._

 _ **I realized that a long time ago**_

 _You already know this, don't you? You ARE a nosy pest, after all._

His chocolate eyes narrow when he sees the clock reaching 11:30 AM. The mark of another death nearing.

 _ **In this kind of clichéd story,**_

 _Isn't it strange? I mean, we've been at this for so long, I've lost count._

 _ **There must only be one ending.**_

His head begins to pound at the mere memories flooding it. All of this mess, caused by something he doesn't know yet, he wanted it to end already.

 _ **Beyond this repeating summer day, it has to exist.**_

That's it. This plan should be successful. It should bring the end to this endless loop. He'll be damned if this didn't work.

If it's for Izaya, then he'll risk it. They got this far, their bond is still mending, but time waits for none. He'll do it if he must.

...

They were at the park again. The same bench, annoying cricket, and the heat. The cat was on Izaya's lap again.

Shizuo had been quiet this whole time, the raven was already asking him what's wrong and all he answered was a distracted shrug, saying "Maybe the heat's getting to me."

He must not fail this time. The plan has got to work. All he needed now was the timing.

The feline bounces off the informant's lap, signaling that it has begun. "Ah, wait up!"

Izaya chased the animal, Shizuo following wordlessly behind him.

 _Just a little more..._

They neared the sidewalk, and if the blond was right, the truck would soon appear.

 _Closer..._

Just a few more steps. The stoplight is about to flash red. It's all or nothing.

And then, it happened.

 _Now!_

 _ **Suddenly, I pushed you aside and jumped into the street;**_

That's it! He rapidly grabs Izaya's hand and yanks him away, trading their positions.

As he had suspected. The truck was indeed speeding through the street.

With a smirk, he faces the incoming vehicle.

 _ **At that moment, the truck slammed into me**_

The loud sound of thudding and crashing was there again. But he was used to it by now, this was no longer a surprise.

Except this time he feels it for himself. The critical impact, his life flashing before his eyes, the numbing pain coursing through his entire being. He got hit twice before, but... this is...

 _ **Your eyes and my twisted body were like hazy reflections of the blood that sprayed everywhere**_

HE was the one who got blood sprayed around now. HE was now the one with the broken bones.

Izaya's hazel eyes widened. The action was once again unpredictable to him. The moment it dawned on him, he was too late.

 _ **If that praiseful heat haze laughed,**_

Shizuo catches a glimpse of the black-haired copy of him. He wasn't smirking or sneering like usual. Instead, he was mortified.

" **Serves you right!** " _**again**_

He mouths the words weakly, finally satisfied seeing the fake bear a remorseful face.

But something was strange. Right now, did he just see tears? Or was his vision beginning to fail again?

The fake dissipates with tears staining his eyes, a sad frown plastered on face.

Clicking his tongue, he cranes his neck to glance at his friend.

 _ **Then this would be what you'd call a normal summer day.**_

Izaya stood there in shock. Shizuo's blood had stained every spot he could see. The idiotic protozoan saved him from this.

His legs felt like jelly, and his orbs were becoming blurry. Soon enough, the warm liquid begins to drip from his eyes.

Shizuo felt bad. He didn't really mean to die in front of Izaya like this but it can't be helped.

As Izaya squeezes his eyes shut and clenches his fists, a figure looking exactly like him materializes beside him. Stoically, he casts the nearly dead blond a glance. The ruby eyes displayed something he could not comprehend, but all Shizuo could do now was to widen his eyes.

Before he could understand, his vision fades to black.

...

 _ **On August 14th, a boy awoke upon his bed**_

Izaya slowly awakens to the sight of his room. He sits up, the cat from before approaching him and gives his hand a few nudges.

He accesses his cellphone to see the date, August 14th, 12:04 PM.

The screen suddenly has drops of tears on it, with the male wiping it before putting it away.

The cat climbs onto his lap, wagging its tail, and all he did was give it a few pats on its head.

 _ **And he said,**_

The feline became uncomfortable when it felt Izaya's tears drop on its head, but thankfully, it does nothing.

He mutters an apology.

 **"** **I failed this time, too...** **"** _ **as he cradled a single cat.**_

A person looking exactly like him appears beside his bed, smirking in triumph.

Seems that he's back to make fun of his misery again.

 **END**

 **Much OOC, such fail. ._.** **And I, of course changed the lyrics by the last verse since Izaya is a guy.**

 **Maybe I'll revise this into a lyric-less version, depending on the reviews.**


End file.
